The invention relates to a connection between an exhaust pipe and a tailpipe of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, in particular an agricultural or utility vehicle.
The exhaust gases of an elastically mounted internal combustion engine of a vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor, are conducted through an exhaust manifold to a muffler and then through an exhaust pipe and a tailpipe into the open air. In such an arrangement, the tailpipe frequently slides over the exhaust pipe so that it can easily be disconnected, as is revealed, for example, by German Patentschrift DE 3023758, published 12 Mar. 1981. The internal combustion engine is mounted elastically in the vehicle and, when operating, transmits strong vibrations to the exhaust pipe and the tailpipe. These vibrations make it difficult to apply long tailpipes, which, in addition, are burdened by high weight and hence require additional support. It would be desirable to provide a low cost connection between an exhaust pipe and a tailpipe which can withstand exposure to vibrations and which does not require additional support.